A Ordem Original
by Pedro Black
Summary: Dumbledore está montando a primeira Ordem, Aurores e bruxos comuns vão participar. Voldemort cada dia fica mais forte, juntando mais aliados. Al guém precisa dete-lo


  


- Fiquem mais juntos! – ordenava um homem alto, com uma barba gigante que ia até a cintura e com alguns fios grisalhos. – Assim alguns não irão aparecer na foto!

- Dumbledore! Não é melhor montarmos uma arquibancada grande o suficiente para cabermos? – sugeriu o homem mais próximo.

- Sim, sim de fato. Obrigado Alastor! – Dumbledore conjurou uma pequena escada que nem parecia com uma arquibancada. Todos se ajeitaram, os menores na frente e maiores atrás. – Estão todos prontos?

- Calma aê! Espera um pouco! – pediu um homem ao lado de uma ruiva.

- O que foi Sirius? – perguntou o homem ao seu lado.

- Nada Pontas, nada! – respondeu Sirius arrumando o cabelo.

- Tá bom, sei! – disse James desconfiando.

- Af... Vamos tirar logo essa foto? – perguntou Lily ao lado de James.

- Vamos! – disse Dumbledore se afastando da maquina fotográfica.

- Digam "xis"! – pediu um jovem na frente, de cabelos castanhos.

- XIS! – disseram todos.

Um mês antes, na casa dos Potter...

- James! James! – chamava uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, vestida com uma camisola azul. – Olhe isso! Uma carta de Dumbledore!

- Uma carta? Há essa hora? São dez e meia da noite! As corujas não entregam cartas há essa hora! Lily, que cara é essa? – perguntou James olhando para ela.

- Nada, não tenho nada, foi só uma dorzinha leve. Deve ter sido uma cólica ou dor de barriga. – respondeu Lily esfregando a barriga.

- Você não devia ter comido chocolate, você sabe que não pode! – disse James advertindo-a.

- Eu sei, mas, leia a carta! – afirmou Lily entregando a carta a seu marido.

"_Caros James e Lily Potter_"

"Espero que vocês compareçam no dia 30 de Novembro na Rua Vertrauem 15. Lhe informaremos o que está acontecendo"

"Atenciosamente,

Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore"

- O que será que ele quer? – perguntou James. – Caramba! –ele tacou a carta no chão, ela tinha começado a se queimar.

A porta da casa abriu com estrondo e um homem de cabelos que caíam sobre seus olhos acinzentados, entrou correndo com uma carta segura na mão.

- Vocês receberam? Vocês também receberam? – perguntou ele desesperado.

- Recebemos, mas por que o desespero? – perguntou James levantando a sobrancelha.

- Vocês não lêem os jornais não? No _Profeta Diário_! Saiu há muito tempo! Voldemort está reunindo muitos seguidores!

- E...

- Voldemort tem medo de Dumbledore! – disse Sirius alto.

- Por que? – perguntaram James e Lily juntos.

- Dumbledore conseguiu matar o bruxo das trevas Grindewald! Há muito tempo! Grindewald era um bruxo muito mal...

- Isso a gente já sabe! – disse Lily fazendo um gesto pra ele continuar.

- Voldemort tem medo que Dumbledore faça alguma coisa contra ele! – finalmente disse Sirius.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a carta? – perguntou James.

- Dumbledore quer que a gente o ajude a derrotar Voldemort! Ele está reunindo algumas pessoas de confiança para ajudá-lo! – explicou Sirius.

James e Lily pararam um pouco. Depois de um tempo, Sirius foi embora e os dois foram dormir. De noite, na cama, os dois pensavam na mesma coisa, o que Dumbledore iria fazer para derrotar Voldemort.

30 de Novembro, Terça-feira.

- Vamos Lily! Precisamos ir rápido! Não quero chegar atrasado! – gritava James para a escada.

- Calma! Ele nem disse o horário que era pra chegar lá! E ainda são... Oito da manhã! – gritava Lily descendo as escadas.

- Vamos?

- Vamos!

Os dois aparataram e apareceram numa casa nova, parecia ter acabado de ser construída, eles andaram pela casa e encontraram um aposento amplo com uma lareira acesa e várias pessoas conversando lá dentro. Lily e James entraram e todos olharam para os dois.

- Olá! – cumprimentou um homem alto de cabelos um pouco grisalhos.

- Olá! – responderam Lily e James.

- Sou Alastor Moody! – se apresentou. – Aquele em frente à lareira é Dédalo Diggle, aquela, Marlene McKinnon, Franck e Alice Longbotton, Artur e Molly Weasley, Emelina Vance, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Beijo Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Rúbeo Hagrid, Estúrgio Podmore, Carátaro Dearborn, Elifas Dodge, Gideão Prewett, Fabio Prewett e Dorcas Meadowes! – apresentou todos, cada um veio até eles e apertaram suas mãos.

Como é bom rever os amigos de escola, pensavam James e Lily, uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Lily.

- Estava com saudades deles! – murmurou Lily no ouvido de James.

- Eu também!

Os dois se sentaram entre Lupin e Sirius. Ficaram conversando por um tempão, James e Lily estavam encantados em rever todos os antigos amigos, James se lembrava dos jogos de Quadribol e Lily das "escapadas" do Salão Comunal para ver a lua. Lupin tentava se não lembrar nas noites que se transformava em lobisomem, Sirius ria só de lembrar das noites nas masmorras com Filch a seus pés fazendo eles acelerarem na detenção e Pedro babava só de pensar em quantas vezes eles foram escondidos sob a capa de invisibilidade até a cozinha e comiam tudo que os elfos mandavam.

- Por favor, prestem atenção! Confio em vocês e suponho que nenhum irá sair daqui e espalhar para todos os outros bruxos! – disse Dumbledore quando chegou à sala. – Chamei vocês aqui para ensina-los a lutar contra Voldemort, ou seja, ter um curso avançado de auror, os outros que já sabem disso, irão ensinar aos outros, alguns vão espionar, se infiltrar no Ministério para me trazer informações.

Poucos entenderam do que Dumbledore estava falando, os outros perguntaram o que estava acontecendo.

- Estamos montando um grupo vamos dizer... Anti-Voldemort! – explicou Moody, alguns se assustaram ao ouvirem o nome de Você – Sabe – Quem.

- Qual seria o nome do grupo? – perguntou Estúrgio Podmore.

- A Ordem da Fênix! – respondeu Dumbledore. – Aqueles que não sabem a arte da Magia Negra e Branca, aprenderão dentro de um mês, os seus professores serão Alastor Moody, James e Lily Potter, Frank e Alice Longbotton, Dédalo Diggle, Estúrgio Podmore e Marlene McKinnon! Artur será nosso espião, ficará no Ministério e nos informará onde Voldemort está atacando, iremos para lá imediatamente e faremos o possível para impedi-lo de fazer o que quer que seja.

Finalmente os que estavam em dúvida entenderam, eles iriam impedir Voldemort de ganhar o poder, e estavam sob o comando do maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Alvo Dumbledore, alguns seriam ensinados durante um mês a Magia Branca e a Magia Negra.

N/A: E aí! Gostaram? O começo é meio estranho, comecei com eles tirando a foto pra Ordem Original(isso acho que todos já sabem). Comenta aí galera! Tenho outra fic aqui! Marauders 4º year! Se der dê uma passada lá! Fuizzzzzzz!


End file.
